


Dean Winchester: Ghost Whisperer.

by sweetondean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetondean/pseuds/sweetondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean couldn't believe what was happening to him. Why do these things always happen to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester: Ghost Whisperer.

Dean woke up in a cold sweat. Something was wrong. Something was in the room. He could feel it. After years of hunting he could sense these things and right now his spidey senses were tingling overtime. He slowly reached under his pillow to grab the knife he kept hidden there, then, in one movement he dove out of bed and flicked on the light.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam spluttered, awakened by the sudden brightness and the noise of his brother crashing across the room.

"Who are you, what do you want!" Dean yelled.

Sam sat up rubbing his eyes and followed his brother's gaze, "Dude who're you talking to?"

"What? The guy on the end of my bed. I said who are you?"

"What guy? Dean, what guy? Are you sleepwalking?"

"What? No. The guy, the guy!" Dean pointed his knife wildly gesticulating into space.

"Hi" the guy said cheerily, "I'm Trevor, you're Dean, right?"

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam struggled with his bed covers as he groggily tried to stand up.

"The freakin' guy on the end of my... " Then it dawned on Dean "What, y…you can't see him?"

"Errr, no…"

"I think maybe only you can see me" Trevor said matter of factly.

Dean blinked, "What?"

"I SAID, I THINK ONLY YOU CAN SEE ME. Geeze. Anyway, I've got a message I need you to pass on to someone for me"

"What?" Dean repeated.

Trevor rolled his eyes.

"Dean what's happening, who are you talking to?"

Dean took a deep breath and turned to Sam keeping one eye on his unexpected guest, "There's a guy on the end of my bed, apparently called Trevor, tell me you can see him Sam."

Sam turned and looked at the end of Dean's bed, then back at his brother, then back at the bed.

"You're shitting me. This is a joke right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Dean growled.

"Look, can we hurry this along?" Trevor interrupted, "I was told to come to you because you could pass on a message for me and well, once that's done I can move on."

Dean turned back to Trevor, "What?" He spat. "Move on? What are you talking about?"

"You know, move on, into the light or wherever I go, once I say...well you say what I never had a chance to." Trevor sighed. "Are you going to help me or what?"

Dean stared at Trevor and then turned back to Sam "You really can't see him?"

"No Dean, I really can't, tell me what's happening?" Sam was now on full alert.

Dean huffed, sat down at the small table in the middle of the room, mustered what was left of his patience and said slowly, "On the end of my bed…there is a guy called Trevor...he says he wants me to pass on a message to someone for him…then he can move on…into the light or whatever." Dean shook his head, "Is that it?"

"Yes!" Trevor threw his hands up in exasperation.

Sam looked down at his brother, "And you're not joking, you're not punking me?"

"No. I am not joking. Trevor, Sam, Sam, Trevor."

"Hi" Trevor waved happily at Sam.

"He says hi" Dean repeated miserably.

Sam sat at the table beside his brother. "Umm hi" Sam said in the general direction of Trevor. "So, he's a spirit and he wants you to pass on a message for him so he can, ahhh, cross over is that it?"

"He didn't use the words 'cross over' Sam, but yeah, apparently that's it."

"So that'd make you like, the Ghost Whisperer" Sam smirked.

Dean glowered at Sam.

"So that'd make you like Jennif..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence or I'll stab you with this knife!"

Sam chuckled, "Ok, ok. Who sent him here?"

Dean turned to the end of the bed, apparently talking to thin air, "Who sent you?"

"There was this guy," Trevor said, "I was telling him how I didn't feel like I could move on yet because I had something I really wanted to say to someone and he said Dean Winchester is the go to guy for that kind of thing."

"He knew my name?"

"Obviously."

"So who was this guy?"

"What's he saying Dean?"

"Hang on Sam. Who was this guy who told you to come see me?"

"I don't know, a guy, some guy, he told me to come see you and not to take no for an answer. He told me you could be, well, difficult quite frankly and that I should stay put until you agreed to help me, so this is me staying put." Trevor crossed his arms.

"Yeah well we'll see about that. I've had just about all I'm gonna take, Sam, go out to the Impala and grab some salt rounds, it's time to move Trevor on the Winchester way."

"Wait a minute", Sam held out his hand to his brother, "Slow down Dean, there must be a reason he's here, who did he say told him about you?"

"I don't know." Dean closed his eyes and shook his head, "Some guy, some guy he didn't know." Dean suddenly had a thought, "Hey, you think it could be the Trickster? Sounds like something he might do. Hey dead guy, was the dude who told you to come see me eating candy by any chance?"

"Not that I saw, wow, candy, it's been a while since I had candy" Trevor replied wistfully.

"Looks like you had plenty in your day pal" Dean said with a snark.

"Charming" replied Trevor.

The three men sat in silence.

"Say it is the Trickster," Sam pondered out loud. "We know he's not going to just let you skate on this and even if it's not him, there must be a reason errrr Trevor was told to come to you, I think you should do this Dean."

"Yes Dean, do it" Trevor added.

"What? No Sam and you shut up!" Dean pointed at Trevor.

"Well it might make him go away." Sam replied.

"Yes, if you help me I'll go away, I promise."

"You promise?" This time it was Dean's who rolled his eyes, "Well this is just awesome. Ok buddy, who's the message for, let's get this show on the road."

"Dean, it's the middle of the night" Sam reminded him.

Trevor stood up "Oh sorry, I didn't think. Day night, all the same to me. You get some shut eye, I'll come back in a few hours" and with that Trevor vanished.

"Pack your bags Sam, we're getting out of here, the dead guy has left the building."

"It won't matter Dean, he's a spirit he'll just find you. I think you're going to have to do this. There must be a reason for it. We need to follow this through, find out what's going on. You cross Trevor over while I see what I can dig up."

"Dude if you say cross over one more time, I swear." Dean stood up and threw his knife on the bed.

"It's the middle of the night Dean; let's get some sleep we can deal with this in the morning." With that Sam flicked off the light and crawled back into bed.

"Yeah like I'm going to sleep" Dean grumbled.

"Just go to sleep Jennif..." but before Sam could finish, his words were cut off by the pillow Dean threw at his head.

 

Dean woke up and stretched "Whoa, weird dream" he thought "I gotta remember not to eat chilli fries before bed." He sat up scrubbing his hand down his face. "Son of a bitch!"

"Morning Dean." Trevor was perched on the end of his bed smiling benignly.

"Oh God." Dean flopped back down.

"I think Sam's making you some coffee" Trevor offered.

"Dean, is he here?" Sam handed Dean a cup of black coffee as he looked around the room.

"He's here…end of bed." Dean kicked out his legs trying to shove Trevor off, but of course he just kicked air.

"Ok good."

"How is this good?"

"Good in the sense you can do what he needs done and he can move on."

"God," Dean groaned, "Why me? Hell wasn't enough? And what are you looking at?"

"You're grumpy in the morning" Trevor frowned.

"Grumpy? You haven't seen me grumpy, keep pushing me pal, I still haven't given up on the idea of blasting you"

"Geeze" said Trevor, "You're not very nice."

"Yeah well, at least I'm not dead."

Trevor pouted "That was harsh."

"Dean!" interrupted Sam, "This is not helping, let's just find out who he needs to give his message to, give it and see what happens next."

"Alright, alright, let me take a shower."

Trevor turned to Sam "I don't know how you put up with him."

"Hey, shut your pie hole!" Dean snapped, "He can't hear you anyways"

"What, what'd he say Dean?"

"Nothing, never mind, give me five minutes" and with that Dean stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

They were in the Impala heading to the address Trevor had given them.

"What's the name again?" Dean asked.

"Leslie" Sam and Trevor said in unison.

Dean shook his head, "Right Leslie, got it." He looked in the rear-view mirror at Trevor in the back seat. "Demons, Angels and now a ghost…my poor baby." He stroked the dash tenderly.

Dean pulled up out front of a nice looking house, "Sam, you wait here, Casper you're with me." They walked up the path and he knocked on the door.

"Ummm I'm a little nervous" giggled Trevor.

Dean eyed him warily, "What have you got to be nervous about, I'm the one talking to a dead guy." He put on his brightest smile as the door opened. A man stood before him.

"Can I help you?"

"Ummm yeah" Dean fumbled. "I'm a friend of Trevor's ahhh could I see Leslie please?"

"Trevor?" The man looked surprised. "He's been dead a couple of months now."

"Yeah, yeah I know, ahhh look can I come in?"

"Ahhh, yeah sure, sure come in" the guy said as he stepped aside.

Dean sat on the couch. Trevor sat next to him.

"What's this about?" the man asked.

"I ahhh, I have a message for Leslie."

"I'm Leslie", the man said.

Dean baulked. "What? You're Leslie? Ahhh, I guess I thought Leslie was a chick!"

"Well then I guess you thought wrong, now like I said, what's this about?"

"Oh man" Dean mumbled under his breath, "You've got to be kidding me, you're gay?" Dean whispered to Trevor out of the side of his mouth.

"Technically no" answered Trevor, "I was married, but when I met Leslie, I don't know, everything changed and I just, well I just started to question my life. You should tell him that." Trevor nodded towards Leslie enthusiastically.

"I'm not telling him that!" Dean replied.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Leslie asked.

"Ahhh look, I don't usually do this, in fact this is my first time, but, ahhh, I've got Trevor here and he's got something to tell you."

"You've got Trevor here?"

"Ahhh yeah" Dean said, fidgeting on the couch as he waved in the direction of Trevor. "Here, right next to me."

"You're kidding right?"

"Look pal, I wish I was, but Trevor's here, he's got some unfinished business with you or something and I'm just here to pass on his message." Dean sighed.

"So what are you, like the Ghost Whisperer?"

"I am not like the Ghost Whisperer" Dean growled, he turned to Trevor "It's your moment buddy, spill."

Trevor looked at Dean then at Leslie "Tell him, tell him I think he's the most beautiful man I've ever seen, tell him that until I met him my life was a lie, tell him that I'm sorry I never got the chance to say these words to him in person, tell him I love him."

Dean just stared at Trevor, his jaw hanging. "Whoa buddy, I so ain't telling him that", he whispered, "Why don't I just tell him you thought he was an awesome guy and a top notch racquet ball player or something?"

"No, you've got to tell him what I said, it's your job!"

"Let me tell you, this is so far from my job" Dean grumbled.

"Well if you don't I can't move on and you're stuck with me."

Dean suddenly remembered Leslie, who was now looking at him like he was a crazy person.

"So, Trevor is really here?" Leslie asked hesitantly.

"Yeah man, right next to me."

"Ok, well you better tell me what he said."

Dean rubbed his temples "This is giving me a headache, Trevor you're giving me a headache!" He looked up at Leslie "The gist of it is he thought you were a great guy."

"That's not what I said! Tell him what I said you have to tell him what I said." Trevor yelled at Dean.

"Ok, ok geeze! He said….and I'm quoting here ok, he said…oh God." Dean took a deep breath. "He said he thinks you're the most beautiful man he's ever seen that until he met you his life was a lie he's sorry that he never got the chance to say these words to you in person but ahhh he loves you." Dean exhaled.

Leslie looked at Dean flabbergasted and dropped into the chair opposite. "He said all that?"

"He said all that."

"Wow, I had no idea." Leslie looked at his shoes.

"You got anything you want to say back to him man, because now's your chance and the quicker we get this done, the quicker he can move on into the light or whatever, so chop chop."

"Ahhh" Leslie looked at the spot on the couch where Trevor was sitting. "Ahhh I guess tell him that, ahhh I thought he was an awesome guy and a top notch racquet ball player."

Dean threw his hands in the air and looked at Trevor "See!"

"Well that sucks" Trevor replied.

"Sorry pal, thems the breaks, now off you go into the light, do you errr, do you see it or anything?"

"Yeah I see it" Trevor said miserably "Before I go, I just want to say one thing Dean; you really suck at being Jennif…" But before he could finish Trevor evaporated into a dazzling sea of brightness.

Dean slammed the Impala door and rested his head against the back of the seat.

"What happened?" Sam asked staring at him.

"He's gone, light, pffft, no more Trevor."

"Did he get to give Leslie her message?"

"Leslie was a dude dude and I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Trevor was gay?"

"Sam what part of I don't want to talk about it do you not understand, let's just put this behind us and hope the joke's over." Dean pulled the Impala away from the curb. "Because seriously… Holy crap!"

"Are you Dean Winchester?" A young woman asked from the back seat.

 

Dean sat with his head in his hands, they were back in the motel room, all three of them.

"Is she here Dean?"

Dean kept his head down and pointed to the other side of the room, "What's going on Sam, I mean what the hell?"

"I don't know Dean"

"No, I mean what the hell?"

"Dean, I don't know, I don't know what's going on any more than you."

"Look" the girl spoke up. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience and everything GUY WHO IS STILL ALIVE, but without you, I can't leave this shit hole of a world."

"Oh she's delightful" Dean moaned. "A real charmer this one Sammy. God is this how I get to spend the rest of my days, talking to WHINEY DEAD PEOPLE!" Dean looked pointedly at the girl, "Because if it is, man, check me out now."

Sam sat next to his brother, "Dean, there's a reason this is happening, there's always a reason we just have to figure it out."

The girl cleared her throat. "Do you two need a minute, you know, some private time?" she said sarcastically.

"Funny" Dean spat. "What's your name?"

"Tracy."

"So Tracy, some guy sent you to see me right? What'd he look like?"

"I didn't see him, he was just a voice."

"Just a voice?"

"Just a voice?" Sam picked up. "Like a disembodied voice?"

"Like I heard him in my head, he said to come see you."

"She heard him in her head" Dean repeated for Sam's benefit. "He said to come see me." Dean stood up and started pacing the room, "I mean great this is just GREAT."

"Dean calm down, we'll figure this out, we will, but in the meantime," Sam continued, "you're going to need to find out what she wants and, and then, well I'll stay here, do some research, see if I can find anything, curses, spells, anything, while you cross…"

"Sam" Dean growled.

"I need you to go see my ex and tell him what a cheating douche bag he is" Tracy chimed in.

Dean stopped pacing and thought for a minute. "Well I guess that's better than having to profess gay love for someone who soooo didn't want to hear it. Ok sweetheart, let's get this over with and Sam find something, please."

Dean and Tracy pulled up outside the Bikes and Babes Bar and Grill.

"This it? Looks closed."

"This is it," replied Tracy. "Just buzz and ask for Geoff."

"So what do you want me to say to this Geoff character?" Dean asked as he buzzed the intercom.

"Tell him he's a lying, cheating dick and that Tracy hates his guts, that she hopes he dies a slow and painful death and that…"

"Ok, ok I got it" interrupted Dean. "I'll just adlib" he added as the door opened.

The man standing before Dean was dressed head to toe in black with tattoos covering both his arms and a fair portion of his neck, he had a full ZZ Top beard and he was enormous, he had to be 6'7" and 300lbs. He blocked out the light.

"Let me guess" Dean said shaking his head, "you're Geoff."

"Yeah, who the hell are you?"

"Just my freakin' luck" Dean muttered under his breath. "Ok pal, listen, what I'm about to say to you is not coming from me ok? These are not my words. This is a message from Tracy and she…"

Geoff moved forward, towering over Dean. "Tracy?" he said urgently, eyes wide, "Tracy, what about her?"

"Ahhh well this might sound weird, but she's here with me now and has..."

"Tracy's here, Tracy's here now, oh my God, Tracy baby oh, oh, I knew you'd come back to me," and with that Geoff dissolved into tears.

Dean just stood there, mouth agape, staring at this man mountain now openly sobbing. "Ahhh you ok buddy?"

Geoff stepped forward and rested his huge hands on Dean's shoulders, "You said she's got a message for me?" he managed to get out between wracking sobs. He looked expectantly at Dean with water filled puppy eyes that would give even Sam's a run for his money.

Dean thought fast, no way could he give this guy the real message, 1. for his own personal safety and 2. because all of a sudden it seemed harsh to lay all that on this quivering mess of a man, so he went with, "Ahhh she ahhh, she misses you man and yeah she just wanted to tell you she still loves you."

Tracy stared at Dean "What the?"

"She said that?" gasped Geoff as he took in great gulps of air. "She said she loves me? Oh I love you too baby I miss you soooo much, I, oh baby…" and with that Geoff threw his arms around Dean, dragging him into an all-encompassing bear hug and squeezing him tight. Dean wiggled trying to get free but to no avail. "Thank you, thank you so much, I can't tell you what this means to me" Geoff snuffled on Dean's shoulder.

"Yeah ahhh it's ok, it'll be ok." Dean patted Geoff on the back awkwardly. "She just wanted you to know s'all."

Geoff released Dean wiping his tears on the back of his arm. "Thank you so much" he said offering his hand to Dean.

Shaking Geoff's hand Dean replied, "Yeah no problem, ahhh I got to go now but you know…ahhh" and with that Dean made a beeline for the Impala leaving a smiling Geoff waving and sniffling in his wake.

"What the hell was that? Tracy yelled from the passenger seat. "Some Ghost Whisperer you are."

"I'm not the freakin' Ghost Whisperer!"

"Yeah well you didn't give him my message so I'm gonna haunt your ass for eternity now Jennif…"

"SHUT. UP." Dean growled impatiently. "Look I don't know what happened to you and I don't really care to be honest, but you're dead and that guy there he's alive and he's got to go on living and you telling him that you hate him when he obviously loved you, well that seemed like a cruel move to me."

"But, but…" Tracy stammered.

"You know" Dean softened his tone, "just get over it, move on, move on to your better place or whatever, stop hanging on to crap that really don't matter to you anymore, you're dead Tracy let it go."

Tracy stared at Dean then looking down at her hands said quietly "I can't believe he actually loved me. You know I guess I never knew that."

"Yeah well wasn't that better to hear than whatever you were gonna get?" Dean turned to look at Tracy but the passenger seat was empty. Dean sighed. "Hey you know, don't say thanks or nothin'" he yelled into space, then whispered, "Christ please let this be over" as he headed back to the motel, his brother and hopefully some answers.

 

Sam was sitting at the table hunched over his laptop. "How'd it go?" he looked up and saw Dean's face. "That good huh?"

"Seriously Sam, don't ask, I'm not built for this touchy feely huggy crap." Dean shook his body like he was shaking off something distasteful. "Tell me you've found something."

Sam sighed. "No, well not really, without more information I've got nothing to go on."

Dean leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Excuse me?" There was a tug on Dean's sleeve. "Are you Mr. Winchester?"

Dean looked down. Staring up at him was a little boy no more that 6 years old.

"Hey buddy" Dean said. He knelt beside the boy.

"Who's here Dean?"

"It's a kid Sam, this is so not funny."

"Hi." Sam walked over, squatted beside his brother and looked in the general direction Dean was looking. "I'm Sam this is Dean, what's your name?"

"Henry" the little boy said. "Ummm I'm supposed to see Mr. Winchester."

"Yeah, that's me kid" Dean replied. "Who told you to come see me Henry?"

"The man."

"The man." Dean looked at Sam.

"Did you see this man?" Sam asked gently while looking off in completely the wrong direction.

Henry looked over to where Sam was looking.

Dean laughed. "It's ok kid, only I can see you he's not crazy, promise, but like Sam said did you see this man?"

"Yes" said Henry. "He kinda looked like my daddy."

"In what way did he look like your dad?"

"Well, he was dressed like my daddy, when he goes to work, in a coat."

"In a coat?" Dean stood up. "What kind of coat?"

"A long coat" Henry added looking up at Dean.

Dean took a sharp breath. "Like a trench coat?"

Sam looked up at his brother. "Dean?"

Henry shrugged.

"How do I describe a trench coat Sam?" Dean growled through gritted teeth.

Sam got up and moved over to his laptop. "Henry I'm going put a picture of a coat on my computer, can you look at it and tell us if this is like the coat the man was wearing?"

Sam typed in trench coat.

Henry moved over and stood next to Sam.

"He's right next to you Sam, to your right" Dean offered.

Sam turned the laptop to his right. "Is this the coat?"

Henry stood on his tippy toes and looked. "Yes a coat like that and he was wearing a tie."

"He said it's the coat Sam, let me look."

Sam turned the laptop to face Dean and raised his eyebrows. "Look familiar?"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean spat.

"Dean!" Sam chastised.

"Oh right, sorry kid, but ahhh, listen can you give me a minute while I go outside, Sam'll take care of you."

"Errrrr, Dean?" Sam said. "I can't see him remember?"

"What's he going to do Sam, hurt himself?" Dean squatted beside Henry. "Sit tight, I'll be back in a minute ok?"

Henry nodded and smiled.

Dean stood in the motel car park and looked skyward. "CASTIEL" he yelled. "Castiel you better get your ass down here!"

"Hello Dean."

Dean jumped and spun around. "Cas! What the hell? Are you responsible for this? Is this your idea of a joke?"

"You seem angry." Castiel stated.

"Yeah, I'm angry all right. You've had me running all over town, talking to dead people, hugging bikers for Christ's sake! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Dean" Cas said calmly. "You deal with dead people everyday, but you don't see them, you don't see who they are."

"What are you talking about? I see them!"

"You find their remains and you destroy them, but you don't stop to think about why they are still here, you don't consider that they might be in pain, that maybe you could help them."

Dean stood staring at Cas. "Well that's not the job Cas you know that. Most of the spirits we come across they ain't the friendly types."

"I understand that Dean, but sometimes you act without consideration" Cas said gently. "I thought this might help you understand that sometimes there's a bigger picture. That not every spirit deserves to be destroyed."

Dean frowned, eyeing off Cas, considering his words. He took a deep breath. "Man, you couldn't have just talked to me about it? You had to go all ghost of Christmas past on my ass?"

Castiel tilted his head. "I don't understand that reference Dean, but you did well, you helped those spirits, you helped them move on, I was…" he looked around searching for the right words "proud of you" he added awkwardly.

Dean arched one eyebrow and chuckled. "Geeze thanks dad, but I'm not so sure Trevor would agree with you on that one."

Cas looked at him curiously.

"Anyway" Dean sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair "I guess I've got one last job to do huh?" He nodded towards the motel.

"Yes Dean. You'll do fine." And in whoosh of wings Cas was gone.

Dean shook his head and started walking back to the motel room. Bracing himself he opened the door. "So Henry" Dean smiled. "What can I do for you kid?"

 

**Epilogue**

Sam and Dean arrived back at their motel room and kicked off their boots, it had been a long and weird week.

"See if you can find anything on TV while I grab us a beer" Dean said.

Walking back over to the couch Dean tossed Sam a beer. "What we watching?" he asked as he cracked open his bottle, took a gulp and dropped on to the couch beside his brother.

"One of your favourites" Sam said looking sideways at Dean.

Dean sat back with a sigh, put his feet up on the table and got comfy.

As the opening titles of the show started Sam felt a smack across the back of his head.

"Ghost Whisperer? Haha real funny Sam. Give me the damn remote."

"What Dean?" Sam laughed. "I thought you'd enjoy it, you know, now that you and Jennif…" but that's as far as Sam got before a cushion hit him square in the face.

 


End file.
